Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Game Jam Edition
Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning (o simplemente Baldi's Basics) es un juego free-to-play lanzado en el 21 de marzo de 2018 por Mystman12. El juego se hizo para el Meta Game Jam 2018 y quedó en segundo puesto. La principal inspiración de Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning son los juegos educativos de los años 90s como Sonic's Schoolhouse. Historia Esta es la trama que aparece en el juego: "Oh noes! School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his noteboos in school, but dosen't have time to get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating pracitce. To help him out, you have to go back in the school and find all 7 of his notebooks for him. It won't be easy though! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problems whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school to win!" Traducido queda así: "¡Oh no! ¡Las clases han acabado, pero tu amigo tiene un problema! Ha olvidado todos sus cuadernos en la escuela, pero no tiene tiempo para cogerlos, porque si lo hace llegará tarde a comer pracitce (?). Para ayudarle, tienes que volver a la escuela y encontrar los siete cuadernos. ¡Pero no será fácil! ¡A Baldi le encanta poner a prueba a sus estudiantes con divertidos problemas cuando puede! Cada vez que encuentres un cuaderno, tendrás que resolver algunas preguntas. ¡Contesta las tres preguntas correctamente, y tendrás un premio! ¡Encuentra los siete cuadernos, y después sal de la escuela!" Controles Los controles son la forma de mover al protagonista en el juego. Para verlos, solo hay que hacer clic en "How to play" del menú principal y los verás debajo de la historia. Los controles son: * W, A, S, D: Mover el personaje hacia delante, atrás y los lados. * Ratón: Mirar. * Clic izquierdo: Abrir puertas, coger objetos, otras interacciones. * Clic derecho: Usar objeto seleccionado. * 1/2/3: Cambiar el objeto seleccionado. * Shift: '''Correr * '''Barra espaciadora: Mirar hacia atrás. Jugabilidad Al principio del juego, el profesor Baldi aparece saludando al jugador. Después el jugador debe ir a por el primer cuaderno y aparecerá el You Can Think! Pad™ enseñando tres problemas matemáticos, presentados por Baldi. En la primera ronda de problemas matemáticos todo es normal. Sin embargo, cuando el jugador activa el segundo cuaderno, la tercera y última pregunta por un montón de números irreconocibles, y Baldi dirá la cuenta de una forma distorsionada. Esta pregunta no tiene respuesta y aparece siempre como última pregunta a partir del segundo cuaderno. Al tener la cuenta mal, Baldi se enfadará y empezará a perseguirte. Con cada cuenta mal se va haciendo más rápido, y su velocidad se puede saber por los sonidos de la regla que golpea en su mano. En este punto del juego los personajes aparecerán. Una vez que se consigan los siete cuadernos, la voz de Baldi te felicitará antes de gritar: "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!" (¡Vete mientras puedas!), seguido de una extraña risa. Ahora el jugador debe encontrar las cuatro salidas. Cuando el jugador encuentra una de las salidas, todo se volverá rojo y la salida se convertirá en un muro con un mapa de la escuela. El jugador debe encontrar las otras tres puertas para ganar. Finales Existen dos finales: el normal y el secreto: * Para el normal hay que conseguir los cuadernos y salir de la escuela. * En el secreto, que fue añadido en la actualización 1.3, hay que tener todas las preguntas mal y escapar de la escuela. Lista de personajes * Protagonista * Baldi * Amigo * Principal of The Thing * Playtime * It's a Bully * 1st Prize * Filename2 Secretos * En los gráficos pone que son del año 1999. Esto debe de ser un guiño a los juegos educativos, que se hicieron populares en los 90s. ** Además, a veces al ser atrapado por Baldi, en la pantalla de muerte se puede ver un número 99 recortado que hace un jumpscare y chrashea el juego. * En la puerta donde aparece el jugador al empezar el juego, si se mira por ella, se puede ver una pizarra en la que pone "This game is cancer" a lo lejos. Categoría:Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning